Don't touch Nantucket!
by FantasiaCalcas
Summary: England plays with Nantucket while America is sleeping. He gets reaction out of America that he really doesn't expect. One shot UKUS


**I have a strange infatuation with America's Nantucket so I wrote this ;)**

America sighed as he listened to Germany ramble on, not taking his words in at all. He didn't even know what the subject of the meeting was. If he wasn't the one talking, he hardly listened to anything. His attention span just didn't allow it. Aside from that, he was tired as _hell._

'Yeah...I definitely didn't get enough sleep last night.' He thought, propping his elbow onto the table and setting his chin on his hand.

'Maybe I can rest my eyes for a minute...Germany probably won't notice anyway.' America thought as he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier and the sound of Germany's voice become muffled. The tired nation's elbow slipped from under him slowly and before he could do anything about it, sleep took over his body.

England glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. 'Of course that git falls asleep halfway through a meeting.' He thought, shaking his head. "Honestly. What am I going to do with him?" He whispered.

The meeting ended at least two hours later and America was still fast asleep, his head on the table and his arms around it.

Germany sighed and looked at his watch. "The meeting is over. All of you may leave." He said, walking towards the door himself. Everyone got up quickly and left not bothering to stay any longer than necessary. Everyone except England and America at least. England quietly walked over to where his former colony still sat in a deep sleep, his head resting on the wooden table.

The elder nation stood there for a second, looking at younger, taking in his features. His face was so much more calm and peaceful looking while he slept. His blonde eyelashes sat against his cheeks. His glasses had slid down his nose slightly and he made small sniffling noises. Then there was his hair. His soft golden hair. England would never admit it, but despite the boy being annoying, loud, arrogant, and idiotic...He really was quite beautiful.

There was one thing that bothered England about him however. That one hair that for whatever reason, always stuck up from the rest. It had _always_ stuck up like that and it pissed England off. The elder had tried to push it down when the younger nation was still a Colony, but America always protested against him touching it.

'Of course…He can't do anything about it now that he's sleeping.' England smirked.

He reached out and slowly stroked America's cowlick down hoping for it to stay. America twitched slightly in his sleep as the annoying hair bounced right back up.

That god damn, annoying hair that drove England up the wall. Why the hell did it have to stick up and be so _imperfect? _Why couldn't it stay down? England sighed.

"Really, America?" He scoffed, reaching out and stroking the hair down once more.

America's cheeks immediately flushed in his sleep and rather than looking peaceful, he looked uneasy.

'That's odd. What could the boy be dreaming about?' The elder snickered and lowered his head to America, his warm breath against the younger's tanned skin.

"America..." He whispered in the Nation's ear, stroking the one hair even more lightly and teasingly without knowing the reaction it gave.

A moan escaped America's lips as his cheeks flushed brighter shade of red.

'Seriously? He's moaning? What the bloody hell is he dreaming about?'

England tugged on the cowlick slightly, and America's eyes shot open.

"I-Iggy!" He whined and shot an embarrassed look in England's direction. "Don't touch Nantucket!" America slapped England's hand away and covered up the cowlick with his own.

"_Nantucket_? You've _named_ that ridiculous hair?"

The younger Nation frowned. "Yes! Please don't touch it, dude. _Especially_ not when I'm sleeping!" America snapped once more, but calmed down slightly when he saw that England and him were the only two left in the meeting room.

England glared at him. "It's your own damn fault for falling asleep during the meeting, you twat! Why do you care if I touch that stupid hair of yours or not?" England snapped back.

America looked uneasy.

"Because...Um...well..." He hesitated, looking for the right words. "It's…um…"

"Yes? Spit it out, boy. You're acting strange." England said, losing patience.

"It gives me a weird reaction...It's my...e-erogenous zone. I think that's what it's called." America looked at the door shamefully, not wanting to make eye contact.

England looked even more annoyed at first. He begin to say something but stopped abruptly, a look of realization on his face. He began snickering and to the other Nation's surprise he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Iggy? It's not funny!" America yelled.

"That ridiculous hair of yours is really that sensitive?" His former guardian teased him, reaching out and stroking it again before America could protest, the other nation's breath hitching as he did so.

"Iggy, don't!" He whined, trying his best not to moan. England was uncontrollably laughing by now. This was horrible. He was the one who was supposed to be teasing England, not the other way around! The old man wasn't allowed to tease him!

'Oh my god...I totally regret falling asleep while Germany was talking.' America thought as he bit his lip to keep his noises of arousal from escaping.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

For whatever reason, that god damn hair made him weaker as well. He struggled to get England to stop.

"If only the other countries could see this!" England sneered.

America paled at those words.

"I swear to god! If you tell anyone, I'll-Ahhh!" America moaned halfway through his sentence when England ran his finger across the tip of Nantucket.

"You'll what, Alfred?" The elder asked, a satisfied smile on his face.

Outside the meeting room door stood Japan as he listened to what seemed to be England laughing and America...moaning?

"A-ah! England, please stop!"

"What? It sounds to me like you're enjoying this, you git! Hahaha!"

Japan blushed. 'What...are they doing? Why is America-san moaning like that?'

He hesitated opening the door. 'Should I wait, or...?'

"_Iggy!_ Stop touching me there!" He heard America's voice whimper.

Japan slowly turned back around and headed home.

'I guess I can always go back and get my camera tomorrow.' He thought, feeling a warmth to cheeks, wishing he hadn't forgotten it in the meeting room.

**Excuse the crappiness, this is my first fic lol If I made any mistakes in spelling or grammar, please tell me! Aside from that, reviews would be great! If you have any ideas on how to improve my writing, please share them~ Thanks!**


End file.
